Chariot Ascendant
by The Unknown Warrior 11
Summary: A series of fluffy 100 word drabbles centring on the relationship between Yu and Chie. The 2nd round of 30 days of drabbles has officially begun. Rated T for implicating implications.
1. Protection

**Author's Note:** Wow, it has been a really long time since I've published anything to this site. I really missed it. Now that I'm making a concerted effort to write and publish more fan fiction and regular fiction, I wanted to get back into it starting small. That story is at 3000 words and growing. So I started again. That didn't work either. But this third story stayed small! And so I present to you the first in my first ever attempted series of drabbles. I've never done any before, and now I'm going to try to hammer out 30 of them in as many days... all Chie/Yu centric, and hopefully all decent.

By the by, if there's any need to clarify, I'm working off the definition of drabble as "a story of exactly 100 words." Some of these might turn into flash fiction rather than drabble, but I'll try and follow my own rules for as long as I can. So, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I see you at the end of 30 days!

* * *

><p>Chie looked around the room blushing profusely, avoiding Yu's eyes.<p>

"I... don't know if we should."

"You said you wanted to try it. We've never done it like this before."

Chie blushed a deeper red.

"I-I know... but in the living room?"

Yu looked around.

"I thought it would be fun."

Chie finally met his eyes.

"D-did you get... you know...?"

Yu nodded.

"Protection? Yup, bought some the other day."

Yu took her hand and kissed it.

"I won't hurt you."

Fire blazed in Chie's eyes.

"Damn straight you won't!"

Good Idea: Sparring

Bad Idea: Sparring in the Living Room

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And there you have it. I don't know if I should have or not, but this idea was too chuckle-worthy to not try and write down. I imagined it as a conversation you can hear, but know nothing about what's actually going on. Hopefully it got a chuckle out of you too. Or an eye-roll. Hell, I'll even take an annoyed grunt.

Until next time...


	2. Beginning

**Author's Note:** These notes will be kept fairly simple, unless I really want to talk about or mention something. Also, starting with this post, the chapter names will be the seed word I used to write the drabble. Just in case you were wondering why the 2nd chapter is called 'Beginning.' Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know if I'm supposed to put one of these for ever chapter or not, but I'm fairly sure I forgot one last time, so here it is. Persona 4 and all of its attributes are the property of Atlus. These drabbles are meant for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>Amidst the furious clicking of buttons, Yu sets his controller down.<p>

"Do you remember the first thing you ever said to me?"

Chie pauses the game, scrunching her nose as she thinks.

"Uhh... I hope it was 'Hi'..."

Yu shakes his head.

"It wasn't 'I like steak,' was it?" Chie shudders in fear.

"One more chance."

"Umm... 'do... you like... action movies?'"

"It was about Morooka."

Chie reddens.

"Ugh... makes me sound so rude."

Yu smiles.

"I thought it was sweet of you."

Chie smiles and leans to kiss him.

Losing to your girlfriend?

Say something adorable.

Yu's not proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What's nicer than spending time with someone you really care about playing video games? And yes, in fighting games, sometimes you have to play a little dirty. I'm god awful at all of them, so I would know.

Until next time...


	3. Denial

**Author's Note:** I've kinda screwed myself up already. I posted the first chapter after midnight on that day, and the second before midnight, making it two posts technically on the same day. So, Rather than leave the posting to the end of the day, where it can only confuse me more, I've decided to make sure to post sometime during daylight hours here. I hope you can forgive me for a little posting confusion. Heck, even if I post 25 of them tomorrow and then wait till the end of the 30 days for the last 2, I'd still win, right?

...uhh... that's not going to happen.

**Disclaimer:** Persona 4 and all of its attributes are the property of Atlus. This drabble is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Chie hated more than thunderstorms, it was horror movies.<p>

"How did I let you talk me into watching this?" Chie moaned, face buried in Yu's side.

"You said you wanted to try and 'toughen up.' Those were your exact words."

"I didn't _mean_ it!" She whimpered.

There was a loud crack of thunder, and utter darkness as the power died.

Yu felt his ribs groaning under the pressure of her clutch.

Then the microwave beeped.

A complete, immense silence.

A hum as light returned.

Both of them stared at the microwave.

"Uhh... let's watch 'Ponyo'..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Definitely inspired by my love of storms, scary movies and the things that go bump in the night. This story almost happened to me once, save for every detail that makes this story what it is. It was a toy firetruck that had no batteries in it. I know because I had taken them out minutes before. Then it turned itself on...

Until next time...


	4. Extra: Beautiful

**Author's Note:** Two things to say before we get started. First off, this is the first of an idea I had, a little bit of Bonus content, if you will. Seeing as how I'm having so much fun writing these drabbles, and how there are some ideas I have that 100 words just won't allow me to do justice to, I've decided that whenever I happen to come up with an idea that stretches longer than 100 words (because I needed it to or because I had no control over it) then I'm just going to post it up as a bit of an extra for everyone who's stopping by to read these. So everyone gets the 30 drabbles of the challenge, but you also get some meatier pieces, because that's just how generous I am folks.

Second, I would just like to let you all know that this is in fact the** second** story I tried to write today. The first one now sits somewhere at... 2,500+ words, and when I started it, I literally thought "Yeah, I think this one needs to be a bit longer than 100 words, but not by much." Honestly, I was expecting maybe... 300-500 and now I've got a short story on my hands. But, such is the nature of how I write, and so if you're interested, it should be going up on the site as soon as I've finished it off.

Now that I've said all that, enjoy your first 'Extra: Flash Fiction' special!

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, when she changed out of her kimono and into her night clothes, she wouldn't think of everything that had gone wrong.<p>

She wouldn't think of the way that Rise always seemed to hang off of him, even though he was Chie's to hang off of. N-not that she ever hung off him. Not in public, anyways.

She wouldn't dwell on how stunning Yukiko looked in her kimono, how it looked so natural on her and the way that she could just be so perfect in every way that it made Chie hate herself. Just a little.

She wouldn't recognize the significance of Naoto's kimono, something that none of them had ever seen her wear, and which was really quite good on her. She had begun wearing less boy-ish outfits a long time ago, and even though she would probably never wear the things that Rise or Yukiko did, the woman that Naoto had become was now so accepted that she got no more attention from the group than did Chie the first time she had worn her kimono in front of them. Actually, that had still been quite a bit of attention.

And she most certainly would not remember the somewhat pervy conversation that Yosuke and Teddie had pulled poor Kanji into, lightly teasing him at every opportunity about every 'attractive' guy and 'awesome' girl that had walked by. Kanji had taken it with good humour, but he could only stand so much before he swiftly, and effectively, put the two of them in their places, much to Chie's amusement.

No, at the end of the day as Chie snuggled up in her futon, wrapping herself in the cool blankets and casting her mind back over the festival they had all just attended, these wouldn't be the things she thought of.

She would think of the way he had looked at her, even though he'd seen her a hundred times or more, and of how, when he was sure no one else would hear so she wouldn't be too embarrassed, he had told her how beautiful she really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There it is. I hope you liked it, 'cuz I really enjoyed writing this one. The regularly scheduled drabble will be coming up next.

Until next time...


	5. Promise

**Author's Note:** Here's today's drabble, just like I promised. To any of you who are coming right to this one, do note that in my strange ways, I wrote too much today, but decided to post the extra as a bit of a special, so there is actually another story between drabbles number 3 and 4. For those of you who started from the beginning and read through, you're right where you're supposed to be. Hi there. Can I get you anything? A glass of iced tea, perhaps? I'm Canadian, so it'll be sweet tea to some of you. That's kinda weird if you think about it. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Yu grunted slightly as Chie pulled him down to her level.<p>

"You know I care about you, right?"

Yu nodded.

"You know I love you, right?"

Yu smiled, a bit.

"Of course."

"You know that you being happy makes me happy, right?"

"I do."

"Then you know that I'm going to support you one hundred percent, whatever you decide to do."

Yu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Chie settled into the embrace.

"Just... don't forget about me."

Yu held her tight.

"Never."

"Promise?" She asked.

He kissed her forehead as the stars flew by.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This one came from one of those times when you just need a hug from someone. Kinda felt like that when I started it off, but writing this was a wonderfully effective form of self-medication.

Until next time...


	6. Snowflake

**Author's Note:** And here we are with today's drabble. A quick thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this so far, I truly appreciate it. Also, a quick note that the piece I talked about in the Extra drabble has been posted. I decided to call it **Not Ever** and I know a few of you have already stopped by to see it, so thank you for that as well. Shall we continue?

* * *

><p>Chie found him sitting on a bench, staring at his raised arm.<p>

"What's up?"

Yu didn't move as he spoke.

"Snowflake."

"Uhh... what?"

"There's a snowflake on my sleeve. If I move, I'm scared I'll lose it."

Chie nodded.

"That's how I used to feel about you, you know."

She watched his eyebrows raise.

"Yup, I thought that I was like that snowflake, and you would eventually move and I would disappear into the snow."

Yu didn't reply.

"But then I figured something out."

"What was-"

Something cold hitting his face cut his sentence short.

"I'm more snowball than snowflake."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I love snowflakes, and I love snowball fights. Considering winter where I'm from, I almost kind of have to.

Until next time...


	7. Move

**Author's Note:** Not much to say today, I'm really digging all the people stopping by to read this little series, not to mention the kindness you've all shown **Not Ever**. So we'll get right to the latest drabble, and hope that I make the best of my free time this weekend.

* * *

><p>She had resisted when he brought it up the first time.<p>

He had pointed out that all of them had needed to start somewhere, and that being an expert in something wasn't a requirement to enjoy doing it.

She had lowered her head and made a point of staring at the floor.

"I don't want to embarrass you." She said.

Yu smiled and took her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Really... I can't dance at all."

"Relax," he replied.

"Take my hand and just... move."

She wasn't exactly a natural.

But truth be told, she wasn't half bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Most people who say they can't dance... are lying. True story. We're just uncomfortable with the idea of that particular form of expression. But be patient with us, and we usually hit the floor sooner or later. And we usually regret taking so long to do it.

Until next time...


	8. Restless

**Author's Note:** Fun fact: this isn't the drabble I originally set out to write. Second fun fact: that first drabble still isn't done. Third fun fact: I might have a present for all of you in a short while. Enjoy today's drabble in the meanwhile.

* * *

><p>Yu turned around to see Chie fidgeting on the couch.<p>

"Come onnnnn." she almost whined, "You're taking forever!"

Chie shot him her best sad puppy face.

Yu sighed.

_Every time_, he thought.

"Chie, you have to give me more than 10 seconds for this."

"I have." she said, "And I've been counting. You're taking way too long."

Yu didn't know how to argue with her.

He turned back to his task.

He loved his girlfriend, he loved how patient she was.

Usually.

When it came time for her movie marathons, switching DVD's became her greatest test.

She didn't always pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just a little fun with how passionate Chie gets about her Kung-Fu movies. I like the idea of her not being able to contain the excitement between films.

Until next time...


	9. Accusation

**Author's Note:** Here's today's drabble. I've got a little bit of work to do on the piece I sort of mentioned in yesterday's post, but with any luck it will be up later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Enjoy today's effort!

* * *

><p>"Are you accusing me?"<p>

Yu slowly turned to face his girlfriend.

"What? No, I'm just asking-"

"Because that sounded like an accusation."

Yu was confused.

"No, no, I never-"

"I'm hurt Yu. Hurt and... and hurt!"

"...what's going on?"

"Because your leftover steak is missing, and I happened to stay here last night, then obviously I ate it?"

"...I never said-"

"These groundless accusations cannot be tolerated. I challenge you to a duel to defend my honour!"

"No! I'm sorry! It must have been Uncle. I didn't mean to insinuate."

Chie smiled at her victory.

Those leftovers had been delicious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> ...We've all done it once.

Until next time...


	10. Haze

**Author's Note:** Hi again, welcome back. A few things before we get started. First off, the story I mentioned last time and maybe the time before (can't remember) is still coming. I've been slowly picking at it, trying to get it the way I want it before I post it. Definitely sometime this week it will go up. Second, I'd just like to invite you to check out my profile page for updates on this any any other story I might have in the works. I've taken to updating it fairly regularly with info about my progress on other works or just general story information, so if you're ever curious, or just wanna see what's up, head there and check it out. Now, on with the drabbles!

* * *

><p>It occurred to her some later that she had been living in a kind of fog.<p>

Living might not be the right word...

Existing.

Drifting from day to day.

They all had been.

Maybe her life would have all gone on in completely normal ways.

Adrift on the sea of ordinary.

She would have lived an ordinary life, married an ordinary man, maybe had a few ordinary kids and then it would have been over.

"Here Lies Chie." her grave might have said.

"Completely Ordinary."

Then He appeared.

And like a lighthouse in the dark, he brought her to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Not the fluffiest piece, I apologize, but sometimes you just have to dip your toe into a little metaphor to really get your idea across. Though I've always though there to be a fair bit of romanticism in metaphor...

Until next time...


	11. Sunset

**Author's Note:** Special announcement! I've finished the piece I mentioned over the last few posts. It has been titled **One More Dance** and will be available for your reading pleasure as soon as I finish posting today's drabble. It is, if I may take a moment to celebrate, the longest single piece of fiction I have ever put to page. Now I just hope that it's decent.

* * *

><p>"I've never really understood it."<p>

Yu had almost fallen asleep, but her words brought him back.

"Hm?" he murmured.

"Sunsets," she said, "I've never understood why people go so crazy for them."

He sat up and looked at her.

They were seated in the grass overlooking the river. The picnic-basket lay long emptied beside them. Yu thought about how to explain his thoughts on the matter.

He thought of the way it painted the evening sky.

He thought of the falling of nighttimes' veil.

He took her hand and laid back with her and waited and watched.

"That's why."

"Ohhh."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've always loved sunsets. They are spectacular things. That being said, they become entirely different creatures when you have the opportunity to experience them with someone special.

Until next time...


	12. Flame

**Author's Note:** And there we go. One more drabble added to my ever growing collection. I'm quite content with how these are turning out, I must admit. Just as a little aside, I did post a new story last night, titled **One More Dance**, and I must confess I made a bit of an error when I first posted. I made the appropriate edits, I just thought if I were to catch anyone here who noticed the mistake, I'd let you know that everything's been fixed. I think.

* * *

><p>Chie remembered studying a poem by an American poet in one of their classes.<p>

Something about the end of the world coming in fire and ice.

Sometimes Chie thought about that fire.

Sometimes she thought about the fire that was Yu.

And then she thought about ice.

She was ice.

Maybe they were doomed to fail.

Maybe their fire burned too bright, too hot.

Maybe it would all end in flames, tears, anger.

Maybe, maybe, maybe...

But maybe it wouldn't.

There were things she didn't know.

Did they burn too brightly together?

Maybe...

But some people are worth burning for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Robert Frost may well be my favourite poet, though the poem I reference here isn't my favourite of his works. That one is probably not the first you think of when it comes to Frost, but is probably the second. Maybe it will make an appearance in a drabble someday, in some form.

Or maybe it won't.

Until next time...


	13. Bloom

**Author's Note:** Not much to say here. Enjoy today's drabble!

* * *

><p>Yu was having a hard time deciding which was the finer view.<p>

_Maybe that's not fair,_ he thought.

As if he could put one over the other.

Like there was some kind of clear choice.

Great men, poets; all had said everything that needed to be said on the matter.

Yet, here he was.

_What can I say that they haven't?_

_How can I say something they couldn't?_

Sides had been picked long ago, and Yu had to decide where his loyalty lie.

The sakura were in bloom.

However...

So was Chie.

In the end, it was obvious.

_Her._

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sometimes I have to make an effort to remember that these are supposed to be fluffy. Other times, like today, it takes no effort at all. Cherry blossoms tend to have that effect on me.

Until next time...


	14. Silver

**Author's Note:** Can I just say a quick thank you to all of the wonderful people who have taken the time out of their day to read these little drabbles? I hope you know how much I appreciate every single one of you. You have consistently been making my day for... well, pretty much going on 13 days now. Here's to 17 more!

* * *

><p>"Remind me, which is silver?"<p>

Yu had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" he asked.

Chie looked up from the book she was reading.

"You know, anniversaries? Diamond's 60. Which is silver?"

"I have no idea. 30 years?"

Chie thought for a moment.

"I think it's 25."

"Oh." Yu said.

Chie stared at him.

"What's ours?"

Yu stared back.

"I don't know. Paper? Bubblegum? I don't think it counts under a year."

Chie stared a moment longer, a thoughtful look on her face.

She returned to her book, smiling.

She'd prefer a diamond over silver.

Just this once.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Fun fact of the day: Traditionally, at least in North America and the U.K., the 80th anniversary (Wikipedia lists it as wedding anniversary, but I suppose would be applied to any) is known as the Oak anniversary. 90 is the Stone anniversary.

Just thought I'd share.

Until next time...


	15. Fever

**Author's Note:** Sorry this one is coming a little late, some things came up I had to deal with. Not making excuses, just apologizing. Without further delay, here's today's drabble!

...well, technically yesterdays drabble, seeing as it is now Sunday. Oh well. Just means you'll get another one later today.

* * *

><p>Chie wrung out the cool cloth in the sink.<p>

Yu had been laid out by a high fever for days now.

The doctor had told her that his temperature, while high, was below life threatening.

He prepared her for the work she had to do.

He did not prepare her for the things he would say.

During one particular outburst, he looked her straight in the eye.

"Your shoulder freckles are keeping secrets from the freckles on your face."

Non-sensical, sure.

Considering how often he was telling her he loved her, though?

She was willing to let it go unquestioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I wish I could tell you that this was a direct quote. If only...

Until next time...


	16. Extra: Blackbird

**Author's Note:** Today is an exceptional day, in case you weren't aware.

Today, February 9, 2014 is the 50th Anniversary of the Beatles first appearance on the Ed Sullivan Show, a moment that changed the course of history in several ways.

The Beatles have long been one of my favourite bands, though saying that is like saying I really enjoy breathing. I've never met anyone who didn't like them. I know they're out there, and they constantly blow my mind. How can you not love the Beatles? They're The Beatles. I understand that these people exist, and if you are one of them, I mean you no disrespect. I don't judge you for your dislike, I just don't understand it.

That being said, I've been in a Beatles mood for the past little while. I've recently added bass to my list of played instruments, and those bass lines are just so much fun to play. Add to that the simply excellent tribute that was on TV tonight, and I decided, spur of the moment, to try a couple experiments. This is the first. It will be followed by a second and then the regular scheduled drabble. So, to recap, I decided to give you two extra chapters on top of the one I owe for today. Just for fun.

**Disclaimer:** Persona 4 and all of its attributes are the property of Atlus. The song 'Blackbird' was written by Paul McCartney and included on the Beatles' 'White Album.' It serves here as inspiration only. This piece is for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p>Would she have stopped and done the same thing?<p>

They were out walking when they came upon it, the poor little bird sitting huddled in a wet mass on the side of the road.

Chie had never thought that birds could shiver. Apparently she was wrong.

She felt that familiar tug on her heart as she often did when she saw an animal that she didn't know how to help. The bird was so small, so young, and one of its wings bent at such an awkward angle that, even properly set, she couldn't imagine it ever fully supporting flight. The tears came almost immediately, always brought on by this sense of helpless frustration.

She hadn't noticed Yu leave her side.

There he was, kneeling in the puddle that had formed after the storm that had come and gone in the night, soaking both knees. He had taken off his jacket and used it to ever-so-carefully nestle the young bird, picking it up. Without a word, he looked to her.

The vet's office was empty when they arrived, and a veterinarian attended the bird immediately, setting that thin bone as best he could. Chie was consciously keeping her hands away from her mouth, as she knew if she let herself she would probably chew her nails right to the quick. She noticed the little bird squawked and fussed when in the hands of the vet, but the moment Yu took it back, it settled quietly into his palms.

The vet's aide promised that she would deliver the bird to a local shelter that rehabilitated and released birds like this. She promised it stood an excellent chance of being nursed back to full health. Chie couldn't bring herself to voice her doubts.

It didn't occur to her until later how much she had identified with that little blackbird. At one point, Chie had thought herself as broken and doomed to a flightless life. So had all of the friends she had made who had found themselves face to face with their own darkness on the other side of the TV. Yet just like with the little bird, Yu was the one to scoop them up from their darkness and help them to take the steps needed to fly.

Chie thought that by now, he would have stopped surprising her.

She loved so much that he hadn't.

They walked back to Dojima's house in silence, Chie lost in thought and Yu feeling concern for a little bird that he could not put to words.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Easily one of my favourite Beatles songs, I wanted to have a little fun with a fairly literal translation from song to story. It's been a while since I've done a true songfic, now I mostly use the lyrics for inspiration as opposed to including them into the narrative. This one is a bit of a mix.

This is also indirectly inspired by an event from my own life. I am a mix of these two characters in these situations, for better or worse. I can't help but try to help, even if it costs me more in the long run.

Until next time...


	17. Extra: Yesterday

**Author's Note:** This is the second of my Beatles inspired drabbles for the day. As much as I've always known the Beatles, this is one of the first songs of theirs that I can really remember. Much like my experiences with CCR and the Eagles, I grew up in a house that played them, so I don't really remember when I first heard them. I've just... always known them. If that makes any sense.

**Disclaimer:** Persona 4 and its attributes are property of Atlus. The song 'Yesterday' was written by Paul McCartney and was included in the Beatles' album 'Help!' It serves here as inspiration only. This piece is for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p>She had started the day angry, but had progressed to terrified over the past few hours.<p>

She couldn't get a hold of Yu. He wasn't responding to her texts, he wouldn't answer his phone, and nobody seemed to have laid eyes on him at all in the past 24 hours. The sun was setting outside her window, and the more it disappeared beyond the gentle hills, the more upset her stomach became.

It didn't help that she had snapped at him before he left. It didn't help that it had been for such a stupid reason. He had only been trying to help, and she had gotten angry at him for it. Her headache had made her irritable, and though she usually never snapped when she had one, more often than not just sleeping the day away until she felt better, for some reason or other she had gotten angry and told him to leave her alone.

Had she meant it? Of course not. He hadn't been doing anything other than asking her if she needed anything else. He had already gotten her some takeout from Aiya, some painkillers and water for the pain, and boiled her a pot of tea, all without asking, just knowing she would appreciate it. And she did.

That was the problem, she thought, just one more moment where her sanity had slipped (no doubt pushed by the quite stunning pain that had split her head) and she had once more felt she didn't deserve him, that he was too good for her. She had gotten angry at herself for thinking it, even more angry for believing it, and when he had asked her, in the sweet, caring way that she loved him for, if there was anything else he could do, she had let that anger slip out.

And now he was gone, and she couldn't find him. She had hated herself for being angry that morning that he wasn't responding, and she hated herself for doubting him the other day. It was a vicious cycle she had needed out of. Unfortunately, it was the worry that turned into fear that pushed her out of it.

_Damn it,_ she thought.

All these things she didn't need. All she wanted was yesterday back, to try again to do it right.

Now, as the sun set and he still hadn't responded, she couldn't help the terrible scenarios that began to play out in her head. What if he had been attacked? What if he had been in an accident? What if he had-

There was a knock at the door.

Chie jumped out of her seat and crossed the room in a flash, throwing the door open. There he was, barely having recovered from knocking.

He began to speak, but she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms about him and pressing her lips to his. She felt the tears that had rolled down her face, but she didn't care. She knew he would never judge her for them.

She broke the kiss and began a rambling apology, for her actions, for what she'd been thinking, for everything. She should have known better, he was only trying to help, she hated that she'd doubted him.

Yu stood quite still, not entirely sure what was happening.

When Chie had calmed, Yu took his turn to hug her, holding her close and feeling the stress run out of her. He explained how he knew she hadn't meant anything by it, she was sick, she needed to rest, and that he had actually forgot his phone at her house. She remembered, blushing a deep red, that it had died the other night, and he had left it behind. In her heightened state of emotions that day, she had completely forgotten about it.

She slumped against him, suddenly more tired than she had ever felt before. Yu brought her back into the house, closing the door behind them. He sat her down on the couch and went to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Chie slumped over onto her side, thinking about how lucky she was to have the one person in the world who understood her moments of crazy. No matter how many times she felt that doubt creep back, she knew he was always there to help her find her feet again. She remembered wishing for the other day back to do again.

She had longed for yesterday.

She was content with tomorrow.

She would make it up to him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This one was a bit more of a gamble. I gave the song another listen before I started writing and everything it conjured was darker than I wanted a piece in this collection to be. So I just kind of took the core idea of the song and tried to work it in a different direction. What I'm trying to say is, don't listen to the song and read this together, they're not supposed to work in harmony.

Until next time...


	18. Record

**Author's Note:** Here we are with today's regularly scheduled drabble. I will point out that it drew inspiration from the same general source as the two specials I posted today, but is in keeping with the 100 word drabble challenge. It also, I'm excited to point out, is the 15th regular drabble I've posted, meaning I am halfway to the end of the 30 day drabble challenge! I'd like to thank all of you who have come along for the ride, and I hope that you stick out the rest of the challenge with me.

* * *

><p>One of Chie's most prized possessions was a record.<p>

Not just any record, mind you.

It was a record her father had given her when she was little.

He had bought it on a trip abroad when he was young.

'Abbey Road,' it was called.

Her favourite music was the soundtracks to kung-fu movies, instrumental stuff.

This was the only exception.

She knew it by heart.

She almost choked on her steak when Yu told her he'd never heard it.

She had never before thought that there was anything wrong with him.

But now?

She couldn't wait to 'fix' him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It's a great feeling, sharing something important to you with that special someone, especially if they've never heard/watched/read it before. Am I pushing the suspension of disbelief by writing that Yu has never heard 'Abbey Road' before? Maybe... but I do crazy things for the sake of my stories.

Funny enough, 'Abbey Road' is not my favourite Beatles album, coming in at a close second to 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.' A very, very close second.

Until next time...


	19. Autumn

**Author's Note:** Not much to say today. Here's the drabble! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What's that over there!?"<p>

Yu turned to face the direction his girlfriend had pointed.

"What's what? The tree?"

"No, past the tree."

Yu strained to locate the source of Chie's amazement.

"Uhh... there's a different kind of tree over there."

"Nope, that's not it either."

Yu thought he might have missed something between the two trees. He focused as best he could.

"I think I saw a squirrel running around over there..."

Turning back to face Chie, he was met with an armload of fallen leaves thrown onto his head.

Chie smiled, girlfriend triumphant.

"I love that you're so gullible."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Why, yes, I do enjoy no-holds-barred leaf fights. And autumn in general, really.

Until next time...


	20. Winter

**Author's Note:** This one is coming up about 5 minutes after midnight, meaning I kinda missed yesterday. My internet exploded, and I'm quite lucky that it didn't last all night. So here's the regularly scheduled drabble.

By the by, you might think think this story comes off as slightly... racy. It is both completely intentional, and totally not.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It's ski season."<p>

Yu thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"We haven't been skiing in a while."

Chie moved closer to him on the couch.

"I was thinking we could go this weekend?"

"I'm not sure I can, I was supposed to help Teddie-"

"It would be just the two of us."

"Y-yeah, but Teddie-"

"And it's too far away to not spend the night..."

"Uhh... I guess that's-"

Chie blushed and continued in a small voice.

"A-and Rise-chan took me shopping the other day, and..."

Yu didn't hesitate before calling and booking tickets.

Teddie would understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I love skiing. That is all.


	21. Spring

**Author's Note:** Daily drabble going up on time today. I'm pleased. **Bravely Default** has been taking up most of my free time recently, but that and internet issues aside, I'm making a point to get these stories up on time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hard to believe they had saved the world.<p>

Yu lay on the hill, Chie's sleeping head resting against his chest.

On such a beautiful spring day, the events of that year in Inaba seemed more a dream than anything.

Like it had never happened at all.

But... wasn't the proof that it _had_ happened right there beside him?

Dozing in a steak coma, Chie was oblivious to the world.

A sakura petal, delicate and small, floated softly on the breeze and came to rest in her hair.

Yu thought that his heart might melt.

Really... would that be so bad?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yes, I've used sakura blossoms as a plot point once already, but when it comes to spring, and that peaceful, romantic feeling in general, I'm hard pressed to think of anything better. That all of my drabbles haven't been about sakura blossoms shows just how hard I'm trying.

Until next time...


	22. Summer

**Author's Note:** Drabble going up! Thanks again for all of your views and reviews, they always make my day.

* * *

><p>"Is there any better way to spend summer vacation?"<p>

Chie stuffed a piece of steak in her mouth before Yu had the chance to respond.

They had gone to the beach early that day, wanting to stake out a spot before it got too crowded.

Unnecessary, considering they were the only ones there.

"The beach to ourselves, a picnic basket full of steak, just the two of us."

Chie turned to him, smiling as bright as the sun.

"I could spend forever just like this."

Yu smiled, taking her hand and gazing out to sea.

He'd be ok with forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And thus ends my unofficial Four Seasons quadrilogy... uhh... tetralogy? My four Season drabbles!

Meh, good enough.

Until next time...


	23. Look

**Author's Note:** Here we are with today's drabble. I hope those of you who are into it had a great Valentine's day, those of you who are against it enjoyed doing your own thing, and those of you who are like me are going to make the most of National Half Price Chocolate Day!

Sweet, sweet chocolate...

* * *

><p>For her, it had taken a look.<p>

She often found herself thinking back to that day, the start of it all.

Back to the hush of the class as he entered.

The weariness in his voice that he had tried so hard to hide.

_Tired of another transfer_, she thought.

She remembers Morooka's usual tirade.

And then she remembers putting up her hand and volunteering the spot next to her that had been empty for months.

And then he sat, and smiled at her, and she had shivered, just a little.

One look from him, and her world was changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm kind of surprised how much I liked doing that little 4 parter over the last few days. This one, I'm sorry to say, just didn't come as easily as most others have. I might need to try another shake-up to the routine to get the magic flowing again. That being said, thank you for reading, you know by now how much I appreciate you, but I'll say it again. You are always appreciated here.

Until next time...


	24. Companion

**Author's Note:** Whew, so I'm a day late with this one, but here it is. Yesterday was a little more hectic than I anticipated, tattoo appointment and a wedding social. Unfortunately, it means that my writing got pushed off to the side. So, I apologize for not having it up when I was supposed to. But here it is, and the regularly scheduled drabble will be going up right after this one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They had danced all night.<p>

Yu and Chie walked down the beach, hand in hand.

Chie's shoes were in her hand, her toes bare against the cool ocean sand.

"That was some party."

Chie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they look so happy together."

They paused and looked out at the endless waves in the moonlight.

"I-I hope we can be that happy someday."

She spoke in a small voice.

Yu pulled her close.

"I think we can. After all, I've got your back."

He sat, pulling her with him, both laughing.

"As long as you've got mine, we'll be fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Call it cliché or lame, whatever you like, but I really do enjoy long walks on the beach. Completely un-ironically. That being said, I enjoy the long walks by myself, so there's that.

Until next time...


	25. Remember

**Author's Note:** Regularly scheduled drabble time! I had a bit of a hang up yesterday, but we're back on track and I mean to stay that way from here until the end (which is coming up rather quickly, this is officially Drabble 22/30). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't do it"<p>

Her face was pressed against piles of papers.

"I can't memorize it all before tomorrow. It's too much. Stupid English."

Yu's voice came through her computer speakers.

"Come on, we've been going over this all night, I know you can do it."

Chie shook her head, spilling papers to the floor.

"But, Chie, if you don't pass, you'll have to take catch-up classes, and then how will you come here to visit?"

There was silence.

Yu spoke.

"Let's try it again..."

"Shall I compare thee to a sunny day..."

"Uhh... it's 'Summer'"

"DAMN THIS POEM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Inspired by a true of my true stories. A story I'd repeat over and over again. I'm not proud.

Until next time...


	26. Simple

**Author's Note:** And here we are with today's regularly scheduled drabble. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"C-can you explain it to me again."<p>

Yu could barely hear her.

"Explain what?"

"W-why... why you're still with me..."

She wasn't looking at him, staring instead at the coffee table.

"I-I mean... there are so many... better girls out there. Y-you're so... cool, and I'm just..."

She hesitated, looking for the word.

"...me."

Yu set his pen down, pushed back his chair and walked over to her, kneeling and taking her hands.

"Simple. It's because I love you."

Sometimes, rarely, Chie's insecurities bubbled up to the surface.

Yu was more than happy to help her push them back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sometimes, despite our best efforts and intentions, those horrible little nagging voices gain a bit of a foothold in our otherwise rational minds. We know they speak nonsense, but they aren't always easy to dispel. It's nice when you have a helping hand to drive them back into the darkness.

Until next time...


	27. Extra: Decision

**Author's Note:** It wasn't until I had finished this little drabble that I realised I had written this 100 word drabble without a seed word in mind. It just came as a little snapshot while I was at work today, and I ran with it when it came time to write it down. Since it also doesn't have a place in my 30 Day Drabble Challenge wordlist, I just decided I'd post it as an extra. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I think... that's mine..."<p>

Yu and Chie were both breathing heavily. Yu shot her a questioning look.

"What?"

Yu leaned back, away from her.

"That's not... you can't just..."

"I'm not 'just'... 'just' anything. That round... totally mine. But you... were close..."

He could hear the satisfaction dancing in her voice.

So coy.

"We can't... we can't do this every time we-"

"You're just upset 'cause I'm kicking your ass."

Yu grinned.

"We'll see about that."

Every couple has their own methods of deciding who gets the remote for the night.

Yu doesn't often get his way with the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Not the weirdest way to make a decision I've ever heard of.

Until next time...


	28. Thousand

**Author's Note:** And here we have another regularly scheduled drabble. Not much to say up here. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her legs were burning.<p>

_Dammit,_ she thought, snapping her leg forward for what felt like the millionth time.

_874_, she thought. Not nearly a million.

She had been going like this for an hour. Kicking at nothing, switching feet every hundredth kick. Sweat poured off her, running down her face and arms and the small of her back.

She didn't have to do a thousand kicks every time. She could have gotten away with a hundred and been happy.

But whenever her jerk brain doubted him, doubted his feelings for her...

A thousand kicks taught her jerk brain a lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sometimes you just have to find the best method of shutting your jerk brain up.

Until next time...


	29. Transformation

**Author's Note:** Ugh... the itching is driving me mad right now. I'd love to skip the 'healing' part of tattoos and go right to 'healed.' Oh well.

DISTRACTION DRABBLE!

* * *

><p>He loved the transformation her face underwent when they were alone together.<p>

Not to say he didn't like the way she was around their friends.

But he loved it when they would get home after a long day of doing anything, and the shields that were always up when they were out, always a little, came back down.

Her voice softened a bit.

Her smile became a little sweeter.

Her eyes shone mischievously

There are faces that everyone wears in public.

Disguises.

He knew this better than most.

The face she wore while alone with him was always best.

Hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Good enough. I still sometimes struggle with letting that guard all the way down, even with someone I trust completely. Force of habit, I suppose.

Until next time...


	30. Extra: Snowfall

**Author's Note:** Another set of circumstances beyond my control led me to missing yesterdays regularly scheduled drabble. I'm not proud of that, but at the same time, sometimes there's just not much you can do. So I missed it, but it's going up along with today's regularly scheduled drabble later... today.

In the meantime, I wrote two Extras in honour of the frankly ludicrous amount of snow that has been dumped on me in the last 24 hours. This and the next extra are both sort of part of the same story-line. If you'd like. If not, that's also totally fine.

* * *

><p>Yu couldn't believe how much snow had fallen.<p>

Overnight, Inaba had gone from brown and flat to white and rolling.

It hadn't stopped there.

It was more snow than Yu had ever seen, more than he thought this region could get.

And it had shut down everything.

Everything, even Junes, had been closed. Yu wasn't even sure he'd be able to leave if he wanted to.

He was about to resign himself to a day stuck inside when he received the text.

Eight simple words from Chie, and he was out the door.

"do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Why yes, I did go see a particular Disney movie. And I loved it. That is all.

Until next time...


	31. Extra: Snowman

**Author's Note:** So here is part 2 of my little Snow-day mini-series. Or, the second of two snow-day themed drabbles. However you want to look at it.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?"<p>

Yu contemplated his words carefully as he passed Chie a mug of hot chocolate.

"I've never seen a snowman with actual legs before."

Chie sipped her cup happily.

"Are... are those feet anatomically correct?"

Chie beamed.

"I think what I'm most impressed with is that you managed to pose him mid-kick."

She could hold it in no longer.

"I know, right!? I mean, I thought it would be, you know, difficult, but that was easy!"

Yu watched its head roll off.

"I just think you should have put as much effort into the rest of him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm really happy with how this one turned out. I had a lot of fun with it. I hope you enjoyed it too.

Until next time...


	32. Twilight

**Author's Note:** Hmm... I fell a little bit behind over the last few days, so I won't spend much time up here. This was supposed to be up 2 days ago. Here it is now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Heavenly shades of night had fallen.<p>

The sky was unfathomable. The stars twinkled brightly.

Yu and Chie lay hand in hand on the roof of the Dojima household.

On clear nights like this, Yu often used 'his' window to come out onto the rooftop.

Tonight she came with him.

The stars were magnificent. They always were here.

City lights muddled them.

Inaba was dark enough to avoid that.

There were no words between them then, hands clasped.

They didn't need words.

Their hearts knew.

Everything they could ever feel for each other shone like the stars in that endless sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This one is inspired by one of my favourite songs, the first line of which I adapted to use as the first line of this drabble. It's a beautiful song.

Until next time...


	33. Mad

**Author's Note:** Again, this is a drabble that should have gone up much earlier, but it didn't. So, now it will. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Y-you're not mad?"<p>

Yu blinked.

"No? What? Why would I be?"

Chie's face flushed.

"B-because... because I missed your birthday..."

Yu stared.

"I-I mean, I was gonna get you something, so I went shopping but then I couldn't find anything and it started to get late and then my mom got mad at me for my exam marks and then we started fighting and after that I tried to get here before midnight but I didn't and I missed your birthday and why aren't you mad?"

Yu smiled.

"It's just a day. No big deal."

Chie loved him for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Some people will undoubtedly think that Yu should be more upset than he is. However, being mostly a vessel for the player, his views on birthdays mirror my own.

Until next time...


	34. Thanks

**Author's Note:** And with this drabble going up on time, I am officially caught up. To those of you who have been waiting for these past few chapters, I apologize. For those of you reading this somewhere down the line from where I am right now, you haven't experienced any interruption so... yeah, enjoy that. And enjoy today's regularly scheduled drabble!

* * *

><p>"...and that's how you do it. See?"<p>

Yu leaned back in his chair, letting Chie finish processing his instructions and the question. He watched the look of comprehension dawn on her face. She looked over at him.

"That's it?"

He nodded.

"That's it."

Chie sat back exhausted, a stunned look now on her face.

"But... it's so easy..."

"Yeah, as long as you remember that formula I showed you, it's really easy."

Chie turned to face him, staring.

Yu felt concern well up.

"...what?"

Chie blushed and looked away, smiling.

"...thank you..."

Her smile was all the thanks he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Math is evil.

Until next time...


	35. Tremble

**Author's Note:** Wow, now that I actually understand how to play the Civilization games, they are crazy addicting. I lost about 4 hours of my day to the tutorial. It's great.

Anyway, that's just one reason why this chapter is going up a little late tonight. The other is that I spent most of the day that I didn't blow on Civ IV up at my cabin battling the deity I call winter and getting trapped in the snow more than once.

The final reason for my tardiness is that I realised as I loaded this drabble that this is officially my second to last of the series. This is drabble 29 of 30 (technically), and that means that tomorrow's will be the last. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet, other than that I'm actually finding it hard to believe. I'll let you know how I process it when tommorows drabble goes up. For now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The snow had begun so suddenly.<p>

A freak storm if ever there had been one, and Chie had been caught right in the middle of it.

"S-s-seriously..." her teeth chattered together as she huddled on Yu's couch.

"I-I-It was... s-so nice w-when I left m-my house..."

Yu hurried over with the cup of tea, passing it gently into her shaking hands.

"I can't believe it got so cold so fast.

"Y-you're telling m-m-me..."

Yu lifted the blanket Chie was under and pulled her close, wrapping them together.

He felt her tremble beside him.

She thought him better than any kotatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Actually, I really like this one, so I've got no comments. I hope you enjoyed it too.

Until next time...


	36. Letters

Chie's collection was growing.

It had started small: a shoebox.

That had worked, for a time.

Then moved to her desk.

Now there was a plastic container, almost full.

All because of the letters.

He sent one every week, without fail.

Even weeks they had visited each other.

It had been a throwaway conversation.

Chie had mentioned that she used to love getting letters as a child, that she missed it.

That's when he had started.

Chie wasn't sure what she had done to deserve him in her life.

But she was glad she had done it.

She smiled.

"Stupid..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That's it. This brings us to the end of the 30 days of drabbles. This was one of the hardest drabbles to write, not out of any particular emotion, but rather just because I didn't want to write it. I actually can't believe that it's already over, it honestly feels like I decided to try this little experiment just yesterday. It can't actually have been 30 days. But then I look at my folder of drabbles and see, yep, this one is labelled "30"... It's an odd feeling. Not entirely pleasant, but not unpleasant.

I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have come to this story in the writing, sending your kind reviews and following/subscribing to it. It was always wonderful to read your comments and see that my little experiment had garnered a few friends. I also want to thank anyone who comes to this chapter somewhere down the line. I hope you enjoyed these little morsels. There are lots of great Persona stories out there, believe you me, so I'm humbled that this caught your attention for any length of time.

What's next? Who knows. I still have some story ideas for our Persona friends. And there are some other friends that I'd like to go back and write for, or even write for the first time. I'm sure I'll see you around.

Until next time...

- _The Unknown Warrior_


	37. Wind

She had always loved the wind.

She would never say it, but a part of her had been irked that her Persona's powers were all ice-based.

Stupid Yosuke.

She loved the wind, the way it blew across an open summer field, the sound of it in the dead of night, the way it felt in the early morning.

What she loved most, though...

No matter where they were, she knew they shared the same wind.

If she closed her eyes, she thought, in her loneliest moments, that she could feel him, hear him.

_Yu..._

Only the wind, but close enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> You know... I hear some people have as many as 50 drabbles in a collection...


	38. Prepared

Chie stood a moment, filing through her mental checklist.

The rice had been put into the pot and set to boil.

The fish had been placed in the steamer and seasoned.

Just like the book said.

Romantic candles?

Check.

Chie nodded.

She could do this.

She was good to go.

When Yu arrived and she realised that the rice was still hard and that the fish was still cold, she understood that she had not, in fact, been prepared at all.

Lucky for her he enjoyed cold pizza and a movie as much as she did.

Best date night ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am no longer content with letting this series sit at ~30 entries. Shall we continue?

Until next time...


	39. Extra: Touch

**Author's Note: ** Hi there. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?

I came to the realization the other day, much as I said in the footnote to my previous chapter, that I was not ok with this drabble series being over. I was very happy that I had managed to complete a 30 day drabble challenge, and very happy that so many people had come to the series while I was writing it and left such wonderful comments. It really made me happy to see how many people were enjoying the drabble series of what I gathered was a rather under-represented pairing of some great characters. I was glad to see so many people enjoy the same pairing of characters that I enjoyed. Not that I consider it the truest pairing, or the only pairing. It is simply the pairing I enjoy the most.

But I digress.

I received such wonderful comments and people linking to and favouriting the series (even after I had thought I'd finished it) that I began to wonder if I really was done with it, if I really had told all the drabbles that I wanted to that revolved around these two wonderful characters.

And I decided that I was not ready to let them go, that I was not ready to be done with their stories.

It's one thing that I've been working on a much larger, more complex couple of stories involving this pairing, as well as the rest of the P4 cast, but when it came right down to it, there was something about these drabbles, and moreso the effort of writing these 100 words stories, that left me wanting more. More chapters, more seed words, more time and effort, but mostly more heartfelt and meaningful interactions between these two characters...

So I posted another extra, hinting at the possibility of the series continuing onwards. And I began to collect another series of seed words to grow another 30 day drabble challenge out of.

And here we are.

The post immediately preceding this one is the official first entry of another 30 day drabble challenge. While many would argue that I might be better served writing a series of drabbles around a different pairing, or different subject altogether, I find that I truly enjoy the pairing I have chosen here, and that there are many people out there who legitimately enjoyed my previous 30+ entries, that continuing onward with Yu and Chie in mind was more than worth it.

So with all that being said, I present to you the first official 'extra' of my second round of drabbles in what has become my favourite posting on FanFiction dot Net, Chariot Ascendant.

Here's to another amazing 30 days.

I've missed it more than my words can say.

* * *

><p>They both remembered that first touch.<p>

It had been after the second time they had run into that group of punks who had been picking on kids in the area.

It was the first time he had ever seen Chie look so unsure about herself outside of the realm of the Midnight Channel. It had taken her shadow and the threat of death for her and Yukiko to cause her to falter then.

After they had run the punks off she had looked so vulnerable, as if it were the first time she had thought of what could have happened to her when she jumped in without thinking. In the TV they had what amounted to magic to cure them of the wounds they suffered at the claws and fangs of monsters. Out here, in the real world, there was no such safeguard.

He had been worried about her getting hurt.

She had been worried she caused him trouble.

She could barely meet his eyes.

"That was stupid of me, wasn't it..."

A single tear ran down her cheek.

He had reached out then and wiped it away with his thumb, resting his hand gently on the side of her face. He always felt like he never had the right words when it mattered, and this was definitely one of those times when it mattered, and he had felt his hand move out almost on instinct.

There was a moment of purest silence, the two of them standing in the alley, bathed in the light of the evening sun, surrounded by a golden glow.

He remembered the colour of her hair and eyes in that sunlight, the softness of her skin on his palm.

She remembered how much concern she could see in his eyes, concern for her that she never would have thought possible, and how strong and steady his hand felt.

Neither of them felt or noticed the blush that had bloomed on both their faces.

Yu, terrified his hand had stayed too long, or had been unwanted, opened his mouth to speak. As he did so his hand left her, fingertips brushing her cheekbone as they did.

Yu had made no sound before Chie had reached out and took his face in her hands, moving it to hers and kissing him deeply, passionately, taking him mostly by surprise.

To his credit, he kissed her back almost instantly.

And that, as they say, is that.

The rest is history.

Their history.

A book still being written.

And all of it from a single touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I didn't realize until I finished this entry how much I really missed this series, and moreso how much I wanted to cover the very beginnings of Yu and Chie's relationship. Chie has always been one of my favourite characters in the game simply because she's such a fighter, and even because she defies a good handful of the stereotypical "girly" traits. That's why I've always been drawn to her, and it's why I enjoy writing about those moments where she lets her shield down enough to truly let someone into her inner world, where she reveals that softness that I believe she keeps so carefully guarded.

And really, let's not kid ourselves. Chie would definitely have been the one to make the first move. :P

Until next time...


	40. Order

Chie was a bundle of raw nerves.

Yu watched her pace around the room.

She had been pacing for a while, fuming all the while.

"They said it would be soon." she grumbled.

"Maybe if you..."

She shot him a dark look.

He fell silent.

Her foot begin to twitch as it often did when she felt the urge to kick something.

He felt real fear for the safety of the furniture.

The doorbell rang.

Chie yelped and ran for the door.

They had placed the order with Aiya fifteen minutes ago.

They were still working on that 'patience' thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The time between placing an order for delivery and receiving said order is pure torture.

Until next time...


	41. Blood

**Author's Note:** Fun Fact! This is not the first drabble I wrote for today! That one turned out just... oh my god, just so depressing, so I wrote another one. The first drabble may yet see the light of day, but probably as an extra sandwiched between two of the fluffiest pieces I can write, just to lessen the blow.

Oh gods, so sad.

Enjoy some slapstick instead.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm so sorry..."<p>

"Dob't worry, it wad an accident."

"Y-yeah, but still..."

Yu and Chie sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Chie was staring at him, concern spread across her face.

Yu was staring at the ceiling, holding the now scarlet tissue to his nose, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

No one was at fault here.

He knew how excited Chie got when they watched her kung-fu movies.

He was well aware that she sometimes let her arms flail during the more intense fights.

_Reach_ for more popcorn, don't lean in.

He should have known better.

Lesson learned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, it's happened to me before.

Until next time...


End file.
